<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Eternity by UltimateTrashWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839156">Cursed Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter'>UltimateTrashWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Immortality, Immortals, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone hears about the dangers of the world. Everyday, the news tells more and more bad news. Killings, robberies, the dark side of humanity never failing to show.</p><p>When Kyubey comes to teenage girls, telling them there is another danger out there, ones that he could give them special powers to defeat and keep their families safe.</p><p>All they had to do was give them a wish.</p><p>But instead, he curses them. For their ‘greediness’, they become supernatural creatures, forced to attack humans and live forever.</p><p>Madoka was the most powerful of these creatures he ever created, and he prides himself on her. But one day, she was killed by a hunter. With some quick thinking, he was able to make sure she would be reincarnated as a human, so he could change her once again.</p><p>Homura stood in his way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(probably add more later), Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursed Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my god I’ve been wanting to write something like this for *so long* but never had a storyline (still kinda working on it honestly). I actually cosplayed this version of Homura on Tik Tok ultimate.trash.cosplay (there is fake blood). I’m done now, sorry, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“MADOKA!” Homura screams as she grabs onto the body of the girl laying on the ground. “Not again...not again...no no no...I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry please not again please please!” She grabs onto Madoka harder, sobbing into the girl's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you Homura. Unless you allow her to become a supernatural again, she will only die over and over, by your own hands.” Homura turns, baring her fangs and glaring at the small figure that had appeared. “Whoa, your black eyes are really freaky. Turn down the defense, you already know drinking my blood will harm you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns away from Kyubey, brushing the hair away from Madoka’s face. He was right, drinking his blood once proved to be an incredibly painful experience where she thought she would die. If only that was the case, then she wouldn’t have to be staring at the dead face of the girl she loved for the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t an exaggeration. She has seen Madoka dead a hundred times, and no matter what, each time was more and more painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me change her this time. I might be able to do it now, save her.” Madoka could hear Kyubey padding over, and she clutches Madoka closer as she bares her fangs and hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back off. I’m never letting you near her again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll just keep killing her over and over.” Kyubey sits down, tilting his head. “No matter how much you try to avoid it, avoid her, you two will be brought together just for you to kill her again. Unless you let me change her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cursing her like that again. I’ll find a way to let her live, this is the last time she dies from me, and then she’ll be free.” Homura gently picks up Madoka, holding her close as she stands. “So leave us alone. You interfering is the only thing that keeps this going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that Homura. You’ll see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t the last time. Not by a long run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura ignores him, continuing to walk away, trying to figure out what she was going to tell Madoka’s parents this time. Or maybe she could stage something. Her steps falter for a moment as the guilt wracks over her body yet again. She sets Madoka down gently, letting her lean against the wall as she falls to her knees again, sobbing even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hundred times. A hundred times and it never got easier. She forces herself to look at Madoka’s face, reaching out with a shaking hand to hold it gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive me Madoka. But I will end this, I promise. Kyubey’s curse over you will break if you die from something other than me. I’ll make sure you never have to bear the curse of being a supernatural again.” She leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Madoka’s forehead. “Never again,” she whispers as she rests her head against the other girl’s, letting her tears fall freely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know how long she sits there for. All she knows is that once she stands, once again carrying Madoka’s body, the doors they had previously attempted to use to escape were now unlocked. Anger mixes with the guilt, and while she knows she’s at fault for the first time killing Madoka herself, Kyubey was to blame for the other 98. Even knowing this never made her feel any better though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to leave Madoka a little ways outside of the hospital, where someone would find her quickly but would also explain why she had been dead for so long by the time they found her. She already had her student ID on her, so Homura didn’t have to worry about them being unable to identify her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left one final kiss to the top of Madoka’s head before she left, going back to her house to sit in the dark until hungry would undoubtedly pull her out from her pit and she’d have to live her life again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time, she’d leave as soon as she knew Madoka was back, and take Kyubey with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m also open for requests! Check out my Twitter ultrashisme to send me any!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>